A night of passion
by yukigirl24
Summary: A human woman has the experience of a lifetime!


Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings

**Author's note: Like many of my other fanfics the idea for this one just popped into my head there's not really a plot or anything just a short sweet romantic fic featuring one of my Favorite elve's Lord Elrond!**

Chapter one

Glorie worked later then usual on her shift at the Prancing Pony where she was a

bartender and waitress which ever was needed of her. She did get good tips for the night

and she was very grateful for that. Most of the night's crowd was thinning out and there

were only a few remaining. She was washing out a glass when she noticed a person at the

back table sitting in the shadows. She walked over to the table. "Excuse me good sir what

can I get for you?" The stranger turned his gaze up to meet hers she was transfixed by the

beautiful storm grey eyes that looked at her. He lowered his hood and she gasped at the

sight before her he was an elf! But not just any elf she had heard of him before just in

traveler's stories his name was Elrond he was the master of Rivendell! "Oh uh." she

stammered not knowing what to say his beauty took her breath away. "It's alright calm

down Glorie I need nothing from you but I believe that I can help you." he said calmly

"Help me how?" She said her voice barely above a whisper. He handed her a key." Take

this and meet me in Room 12 in 5 minutes." He said as he got up from his seat and headed silently out the door. She put the key into her pocket feeling quite confused and

bewildered at being asked to join a strange elf in his room. She wasn't really sure why

she was agreeing to this being a rational person, she should be thinking of how dangerous

it could be for a woman to go off to some inn room with an elven man, she had never met

before. Who knows what he was planning on doing with her.

Without thinking to much about what she was about to do she grabbed her cloak and

headed out of the tavern. She walked down the street to another small inn. She went

inside her heart was pounding in her chest.

"_What am I doing here?" _She thought to herself She reached the door to room 12. _"I _

_should just go home, this is insanity!" _ the practical side of her screamed in her head then

she heard that beautiful voice say "Please come inside." and her mind went blank as she

opened the door and stepped into the candle lit room. Elrond was standing there looking

like a venerable king. "I'm glad that you are here Glorie please lay down on the bed." he

said Her reason came floating back into her head and these words. "I am not a common

whore that you can order about and do whatever you want to." she snapped and turned on

her heel. She went to leave the room thinking of how foolish she had been to come here

in the first place when she found herself being blocked by a large body standing in front

of her. "What?" She looked up startled Elrond was standing not even an inch apart from

her. "It's not my intention to use you or hold you against your will but if you stay with

me I will show you pleasure and passion like you have never experienced before, please

trust me I would never hurt you." He sounded very sincere and so kind she felt her fears

drifting away from her and she walked back to the bed and laid down.

He got on top of her straddling her hips. "Are you alright your not uncomfortable?' he

asked her gently "No." she answered then he kissed her, she felt a thrill go through her

body. His lips were firm but gentle on hers she began to kiss him back wanting to taste

him, she put her arm around his neck pulling him deeper in the kiss loosing her

inhibitions. He ended the kiss his eyes were closer to black an shown with unbridled

desire as he looked into her eyes. His hands began to move swiftly at removing their

clothing, so now she was naked beneath him and not feeling any shame about it. His

hands began to touch her softly and slowly exploring her body. He went to her breast

teasing her nipples making her moan and writher beneath him soon his mouth replaced

his hands as he took a nipple into his mouth gently nibbling and licking the tiny hardened

nub. She gasped loudly at the shear pleasure she was feeling from his mouth and hands,

her body was coming alive with all the sensations he was making her feel. Her heart

quickened when she felt his hardness near her tender flesh, she hadn't realized how this

was affecting him. He went lower on her body kissing, licking, and suckling her flesh

until She practically flew out of the bed his tongue dear lord his tongue was inside of her!

She thrashed around on the bed the pleasure was overwhelming her, he placed his strong

hands onto her thighs making them be still while he devoured her. All she could do was

moan and pant loudly her hands gripped the bed hanging on for dear life. _"It's too_

_much!"_ her mind reeled then the pleasure reached a peak and she screamed in ecstasy as

she orgasmed. She lay on the bed covered in a sheen of sweat her body was tingling

pleasantly. "That was wonderful!" She breathed He smiled at her "Oh it isn't over yet."

he said "That was only the beginning." "Huh?" she said startled by this announcement.

He began his lovemaking again this time it was much more heated and fiercely passionate

he still took care when he entered her body, she only felt the slightest of pain but it soon

became overwhelming pleasure and this time her voice was joined by his as they cried

out their pleasure.

"Thank you Elrond." she whispered sleepily when it was over she didn't hear his

response.

The next morning when she woke up she was alone Elrond was gone. She didn't get out

of bed right away she was wondering what in the world possessed her the night before.

She found that she didn't regret coming to the inn. She didn't feel used in any way it all

seemed like just a sweet dream. She got dressed and wondered if she was ever going to

see him again. She doubted it.

Later that evening she headed to the Prancing Pony to begin her shift the tavern was

crowded with people. "There's someone over there at that table who's been asking for

you." the owner of the tavern called to her above the noise. She waved at him to let him

know that she had heard him. She made her way through the crowd and to the table

"What can I?" she froze in mid sentence "Good evening Glorie." Elrond said pleasantly

"Elrond." she whispered

**Author's note: so what'd you think please review **


End file.
